Broken Humanity
by Leroy Lanchester
Summary: Light Yagami, a perfectly normal, but brilliant Japanese high school student was sitting in class one faithful day, when he goes outside to investigate a mysterious arrow that fell from the sky. When it pierces him he gains the power to finally shine his light upon the world, but at a steep price. Light will become a monster, his humanity broken.
1. Chapter 1 - Birth of a Monster

_Chapter 1: Birth of a Monster_

"Did you hear about the murder of Mokiro Tamakazi?"

"Yeah! It's a shame to die so young!"

"Didn't they find the killer red handed?"

"Yeah but he escaped, such lousy law enforcement we have!"

Light was sitting in his desk where he would usually be stuck in his own thoughts but today was slightly different. Usually Light Yagami had no interest in the common chit chat of his classmates but the police officer they were talking about was his father, Soichiro Yagami. It's not that he was pissed that they (May or may not have known it was his father) were shit talking his father from across the room, it was that they were right. His dad let Yorocho Himata, a man who has been on the loose for the past year killing young women and cutting off their hands for his own personal pleasure, slip from his very fingers! Light had a strong sense of justice, and this story hit so close to home that he was madder than he ever was in his entire life, although he kept a false facade of calmness present at all times.

'It's only a matter of time before its my turn and I will become a police officer.'

Though Light reassured himself, the path was a long one. After graduating at the top of his class light will have to go to law school and get a degree.

'It frustrates me to no end that I am not able to help the world. Must I sit and play coy as the world around me continues to rot?! If only I had a power of sorts that would allow me to cast righteous justice upon criminals.'

Now this had Light chuckle to himself

'Who am I kidding? It's been awhile since I've humored myself.'

And just as Light finished that thought, he went to look out the window and to his astonishment, he saw a shining golden rod fall from the sky. It wouldn't have been strange at all except for the fact that he felt a force, something inside of him was telling him to investigate the rod that fell out of the sky. It was only when he decided that after class he would investigate that he was able to look away from the rod.

**14 minutes later**

That was the last class Light Yagami had for the day so he took no time at all to investigate. He walked up to what now looked like an arrow after a closer look and picked it up as to not hurt himself, when all of the sudden it pierced his palm sending waves of pain throughout his body.

'What the hell! WHAT THE HELL?!'

Now, Light was not a man to make a scene in front of people but none of the less he screamed and started to roll on the floor in pain attracting a medium sized crowd as he was pretty well known for being a well kept individual. He gripped his palm to investigate the wound when to his immediate surprise he found that there was no wound, and there was no arrow to be found anywhere. Light being a quick thinker and a prideful man took out his EpiPen and injected it into himself.

"I was stung by a bee! You! Call an ambulance!" (Light is deathly allergic to bee stings)

Light kept the facade of a desperate teenager in need of an ambulance, but inside, he was thinking a thousand thoughts a second.

'Where did the arrow go? Did I imagine it? no, impossible! I felt the pain of being stabbed!'

As Light was finishing up these thoughts he was taken to the hospital and was treated to accordingly.

**4 hours later**

Light was lying on his bed staring at his ceiling. He had thought about what had happened earlier and had come to a conclusion. Light can easily put 2 and 2 together. As soon as he jokingly proposed that it would be cool to have an ability of sorts that grants him the power to sent criminals to justice, a magical arrow stabs him and disappears in less than 20 seconds. Back at the hospital they had searched his body for a stinger but they found nothing. No wound, not even a scar. Light Yagami was in perfect health.

'So... I have a power now? I don't feel any different from yesterday. The power to bring justice to criminals?'

Just then Light felt his eye begin to twitch. He took out his phone to see his reflection and he nearly dropped his phone when he saw the tiny humanoid cat in his eye. It had a calm face much like light and it began to speak.

**"****I am a stand"**

Light staring at his reflection was speechless as such he allowed the creature to continue talking.

**"Since my user is very intelligent, I also benefit as accordingly."**

Light brought himself to speak.

"M-Makes sense."

**"Now usually stand users such as yourself have to figure out their powers on their own, but since I am sentient you have the privileged of me teaching you your newfound powers." **

Lights lower lip begun to curl up.

"Go on."

**"Heh heh, I have the power to explode anyone who's eye you look into. No matter if you look through photographs, television, in real life... if you will me to, I will transfer over into their eye and await your command, that being. You must say '_Goodbye their first name and last name'._ Then my power will activate and I will detonate and kill them entirely." **

Light felt a blissful feeling. Like going to sleep after many restless nights.

"My time to shine upon this world... has finally arrived."

With a swift movement Light punched into his phone, pulled up a picture and said

"Goodbye Yorocho himata."

**Authors note: Hey guys thanks for reading. My name is Leroy Lanchester and this is my first fanfic. I got inspired to create this because as you may know there is a character named Kira Yoshikage in the fourth part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. I had given it some thought and I decided to write a story in which light is given a killer queen type of stand. Now note there will be some differences so that light will be able to kill people from all around the world. The next chapter will be out by Tuesday if not sooner. (It depends how motivated I am) Well that wraps up my first authors note. make sure to review, And ill see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Panic

_Chapter 2 - Panic_

**2 weeks later**

"More and more criminals are going missing since two weeks ago. It is still not known whether or not they are alive or dead. We are not able to receive footage of the disappearances taking place because the police have taken the footage as evidence. Is this a new vigilante? What are they trying to achieve? We'll get back to you soon with updates about the case."

Light inwardly smirked to himself.

'I'm unstoppable. There is no way to link the murders to me. My stand **Killer Queen** is perfect for the job.'

**"I sure am!"**

Light had learned that he could telepathically talk to his stand, not having to speak aloud.

"Light! What do you think about this?"

Light looked down at his little sister Sayu, sprawled out on the floor watching tv while eating some potato chips.

"It intrigues me but it may just be a hoax, a made up story. They aren't even showing us any video of the disappearances taking place."

"Ah that's right! Light as usual you have the situation all figured out!"

"Ah please Sayu, it could be real just as it could be fake. In actuality, I have no clue whats going on."

Light sighed internally.

'Sayu as expected is interested in this case, instead of watching her romantic television program, she's watching the news.'

Light was watching the tv scanning the names for more victims when he heard the front door open. He looked over to see a tired looking Sochiro Yagami.

"Hey dad, hows work?"

"I cant discuss the specifics but we are still investigating the missing criminals."

'I cant believe it. 789 no... since today its 812 people That are missing'

"Ah I see. Well go get some rest father. I assume you have a long day at work tomorrow."

"Will do light, but first how are your studies?"

"All my work is turned in, and my grades haven't faltered one bit. As planned in a month when I take my finals I will graduate at the top of my class."

"As expected of my son!"

Sochiro smiled at his brilliant son before heading upstairs.

"Well Sayu, its 8:30. The news will still be there in the morning."

Light shut off the tv.

"Fiiiine."

Sayu puts away her snacks and runs up the stairs to her room.

"Heh heh."

'No. I cant falter. I must keep it in my mind. I must do what Light Yagami would do. No laughing at unnecessary times, no doing anything a normal person wouldn't do.'

**"Better safe then sorry right?" **

'Right.'

And with that light went upstairs to his room and laid down in bed.

'Killer queen.'

**"Yes?"**

'Are there others like you? Like, that you know of?'

**"No, not any that I am aware of... although in the morning I have something I need to tell you." **

'It cant be said right now?'

**"Its a lot of information, it can wait until tomorrow." **

'Alright then. Tell me as soon as I wake up.'

**"Will do."**

**The following day**

"You expect us to believe that people are disappearing all around the world and you have no lead on it at all?!"

"Seeing is believing it seems, play the tapes!"

This is a meeting of the ICPO. Representatives from about every country in the world are here to asses the the issue with the missing criminals. Sochiro Yagami and his co workers are also here as the meeting is taking place in Japan. The projector shows a man sitting in his cell, he begins to grab his head as he suddenly vanished. For a split second he was there and the next he was gone. A representative spoke up in shock.

"What was that!? Did I blink or something? Where did he go?"

The head of the meeting stood up to speak at the podium.

"This footage is unedited. We even have witnesses admitting that they were able to see nothing as well."

The representatives spoke in hushed whispers among each outer as one speaks up.

"Who ever is doing this is a criminal. For all we know It could be safe guarding these criminals! If we find out this is the US government's doing there will be consequences!"

"That is highly irrational! may I remind you that the united states is under treaty and would not dream of safe guarding any criminals!"

Back and forth arguing continues and a cloaked man steps out from the shadows and everyone's attention was brought upon the man.

"Who is he?"

"When did he get here?"

"Who invited him? I demand to know who this is!"

The head of the meeting is visibly annoyed and he erupts.

"Quiet!"

This silences everyone and no one dares to speak up.

"Look at yourselves! We accomplish nothing by blaming our allies. I had a sneaking suspicion that we would get nowhere, and that's why I accepted L's offer of accompanying this meeting."

"L?!"

Many exclaimed at once. The representative of Russia points to the cloaked man.

"That's L!?"

"Of course not! He is an associate of L"

As the cloaked man stuck a thumb drive in the projector. An old English L flashed up on the screen as a robotic voice emitted from the projector.

**_"Greetings. I am L. I have personally taken interest in this case and I will be assisting the ICPO in taking down Kira" _**

This sparked soft discussion in the Japanese team before Sochiro himself spoke.

"L, I am honored to be in your presence but who is Kira? That's killer in Japanese if i'm not mistaking your use of the word."

**_"Yes I was getting to that, someone is killing the prisoners and my current theory is that they are currently residing in japan. No more than 2500 kilometers from this area."_**

The representatives explode in rebuttal.

"Preposterous! You make bold claims! Show us proof!"

"Is this guy a joke? He deduced that he's no more than 2500 kilometers away from us in so little time? Ridiculous!"

**_"Bold accusations require bold proof. And I will be happy to supply. But ill need cooperation."_**

**2 hours later**

'So what you're telling me is that only stand users can see stands?'

**"Absolutely correct" **

'So the explosions too I suppose?'

**"Once again correct. From what I saw when leaving the victim is that no one could see or hear the explosion. Your guess on what it looks like to a normal person is just as good as mine, however to a stand user... no matter how small I am if they were to look for me they would be able to see me in the eye of the victim and also hear and see the explosion." **

A small scowl appeared on lights face.

'Troublesome... but however they can do nothing about it! You travel instantly from my eye to the eye of the victim! There is no way It can be traced back to me!'

Lights tv switched from the news to a worldwide broadcasting.

"What the...?"

"This message is brought to you by the ICPO. Stay tuned for crucial news on the missing criminals case."

The tv cut to a man with black hair and a suit with a name plate that had the name Lind L. Taylor on it.

"Greetings people around the world. I am Lind L Taylor also known by my more popular name **L**."

"L?! The world famous detective!?"

"As you may know, many criminals have gone missing due to an unknown entity. I am currently under investigation and will solve this case in no time."

'In no time!? Who does he think I am? I must control my anger! my mother and sister are downstairs probably watching the same thing.'

Light began to smile.

'No matter. Ill let him taunt me... but the price will be his death! **Killer queen!**'

Killer queen transferred into Lind L Taylor's eye and noticed that something was wrong. But it was too late.

"Goodbye, Lind L Taylor."

Nothing happened. Killer queen returned with a grim look.

**"That's not the real Lind L Taylor." **

Before Light could respond, Lind L Taylor still alive stopped talking. Not normally either, it was as if someone stopped a recording. then his flesh started to shift into a purple hue of color and his neck started to get wider. A timer was present on its forehead and it begun to speak in a robotic sounding voice.

**_"Well well well. You came out to play. Allow me to explain what just happened. You fell for my trap Kira. Come, go in my stands eye. Your stand can talk cant it? Your stand is powerless unless you know my name anyways. I'm not scared of you. _**

'What is going on!? He should be dead, I killed him! I'm sure of it! Wait, how does he know I need a name to kill my victims?! Grrrrrr'

**_"Well? I'm waiting kira. Its not fun just talking to a camera you know..." _**

**"Pft as if light, only an idiot would do tha..." **

Light smirked 'Exactly. maybe we can turn this in our favor'

Light sent killer queen into L's stand's eye. Killer queen imitated a voice of a man in his early thirties.

**"You called?" **

**_"How unexpected. I never would have imagined you would have actually come here."_**

**"This is your stand?" **

**_"I suppose since I invited you here I might as well give you some 'cookies and milk'. After all, you've given me plenty. Yes this is my stand, Moody blues. It can reenact events as so long as my stand is in the area where the events took place. The real Lind L Taylor was here not 15 minutes ago. only you and other stand users could actually see the broadcast. I am confident however that you are the only stand user watching this because... I lied." "This is only broadcasting in Tokyo and due to the rarity of stand users in this world... I can only assume its only you watching."_**

**_"Speechless? I'm sure you are... after all I narrowed my odds down to 1 in 9 million."_**

**"How did you know I was in Tokyo?" **

**_"Oh ho? Curious? Its no skin off my back if I tell you anyways, two words kira. Torocho Himata." _**

'Damn you L! I was careless!'

**"...Oh"**

**_"Looks like you're not as smart as I anticipated. Torocho was your first victim, a test subject, meaning you just got your powers recently, two weeks ago in fact... your stand, its can transfer into the eye of its victim through any picture or video. The real Lind L Taylor, is dead."_**

'That bastard!'

**"So its not against your morals to kill either?"**

**_"How idiotic. You had no way of knowing this but Lind L Taylor was scheduled to be executed tomorrow. It seems that even you have no way of acquiring this kind of information on these types of criminals... Your time is short Kira. Enjoy it while it lasts, because ill be seeing you soon."_**

And after L had said that his stand Moody blues dispersed sending killer queen back to light. What followed after was a broadcaster declaring that this had been a test broadcast in case of future broadcasts as such. Light slumped back into his chair defeated.

'You won the battle L but not the war. How lucky, You just admitted to working with the ICPO. I made a mistake, But you made a fatal one as well. Ill use my dad to find out your name and kill you. L... our battle has just begun... Kira? I like that name. Ill accept it as my name after I kill you and become god of the new world.'

**Authors Note: Hey guys I know I said I would probably upload Tuesday but I'm so invested with this story that I made a new chapter already! Hope you guys enjoy! And I probably wont have the next chapter out in a while though... I'm still working on it atm. Now here's the stand stats for both killer queen and moody blues in my story. it will be a bit different from cannon. It will be measured from E-very weak D-weak C-Average B-Versatile A-Very Versatile**** S- Extremely versatile.**

**we have killer queen's stats here:**

**power-B ****Speed-A ****Range-S ****Precision-A ****Potential-B ****Durability-E**

**and here are Moody blue's stats:**

**Power -C Speed-C Range-S(it can go back any amount of time to replay anything as long as they are in the area it took place) Precision-S Durability-A**

**Make sure to review and ill see you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Evolution

_Chapter 3 - Evolution_

Light began to type into his computer and files began to pop up. sure enough the Japanese police had begun investigating Tokyo.

'I need more information on L... I would make L aware that I had this sort of information, so that L would become suspicious of the Japanese police and begin to spy on them, in return losing the trust of the Japanese police allowing them to conduct their own research on L, but how many people are connected to the Japanese police? It would only narrow down the number of people L has to investigate.'

Light was Frustrated and was trying to work out a way to kill L.

'It says here that they even suspect Kira to be a student based off of the time of the killings. Damn it, I never should have be careless.'

**"Light may I suggest something?"**

'Go ahead.'

**"I forgot to mention this, but stands can develop and recently I've been getting stronger and stronger due to your usage of me and I would like to propose an experiment." **

'What do you mean.'

**"Stands have a primary ability. Mine is to simply kill your victims through exploding them by using myself. Now that you have used me to your greatest capacity I have a chance to evolve." **

'How?'

**"Try projecting me into someone." **

'Okay...'

Light then got up and went down the stairs and saw Sayu watching her romantic television program, not doing her chores. Light took a deep breath of air

'I thought I told her to wash the dishes...'

"Sayu! Just record it just for later and do the dishes!"

"But ligh-"

As soon as she looked into lights eyes killer queen leap from lights eye and into hers.

"Fine ill do it."

Light was baffled at what had happened.

'Killer queen?'

**"Mind control. I have achieved mind control over Sayu." **

'What!? Mind control?'

**"Although its not very strong. If you were to practice more you might be able to have someone completely controlled for a significant amount of time" **

'Amazing... just when I had thought I was invincible before, but now i'm on a completely new level...'

**"Yes, maturing in this power could allow you to be able to send me over into someone else, mind controlling them as your zombie, or rather... an extension of you." **

Light couldn't hide the smirk beginning to form on his face.

'Killer queen.'

**"Yes?" **

'We need to Experiment more with your ability.'

**"I couldn't agree more"**

**1 month later**

Light was at his graduation ceremony standing among his class mates as he came up to the podium to say a speech.

"This school has taught me many things, and I now know my future is as bright as my name suggests."

A few chuckles from his cheesy joke.

"These are dark times we live in... I hope that even before I become a police officer, the missing criminal case will be solved and I and many of you will be able to rest with ease. But however, if it has not been solved by the time I become a member of the Japanese police, I promise all of you, I will spend every waking moment of every day trying to solve the case. But until then ill need to go to law school. Take care everyone and have a nice rest of your day."

Everyone applauded as the valedictorian stepped down from the podium and began to walk towards his parents giving them each a hug.

"Light i'm so proud of you."

"Mom..."

"I would say make me proud in law school, but that's highly unnecessary because I know you will son."

"Thanks dad!"

'L... tomorrow, the game changes... i've been working hard to keep my grades up while training with my killer queen. And soon, ill show you the result of my training and my new power.'

**The following day**

_**"Kira has access to police information."**_

Soichiro widened his eyes as he stared at the old English L on the laptop that the man they now know as Watari, set up.

"L, you must be mistaken... does that mean that one of us is kira?"

_**"Highly improbable, we already know the Kira is more than likely a student. The reason I know he has access to police information is because as soon as we began to suspect that he was a student, he began to space out his killings more and more. Furthermore, we haven't been getting closer to Kira at all in this past month, Kira has been sending us red herrings. Every time we would investigate an area of Tokyo, he would only kill people around that area... Kira is playing with us." **_

A member of the Japanese police spoke up

"You cant be serious! That's it! I'm done with this case. Nothings making any sense, and you refused to tell us how 'Kira' is killing his victims. We trust you L, but it seems you don't trust us. And now you're blaming the police? I suggest anyone who wants to leave should have the right to not participate in this wild goose chase with Kira."

_**"Very well, If anyone would no longer wish to involve yourselves in the kira case anymore, I suggest you walk out the door right now. I only want serious men working for me." **_

And rather quickly only three men were left. Soichiro Yagami, a man named Matsuda Touta, and a man named Shuichi Aizawa.

_**"Well men, meet Watari here tomorrow at noon and ill finally bring to light all I had kept hidden about Kira."**_

**Around the same time in the Yagami household**

'I believe its time to finally throw some coals into the fire wouldn't you think so? **killer queen act two**?'

**"Yes, I believe it is time." **

And with that, light gave a smirk and looked into his tv, and into the eyes of the news reporter.

**Back in the police headquarters**

Soichiro, Matsuda, and Aizawa were just about to eave when they heard a gasp come from the computer.

_**"Someone! turn on channel 8, hurry!" **_

Shocked to hear L in such a panicked state Aizawa quickly grabbed the remote the the tv and turn to channel 8.

"Hello world, I am **Kira**, and this is my message. Everyone disappearing around the world is my doing. I am the one getting rid of all the criminals. why? To clean this world of trash, that why! Now, why should I expect you to believe that I am Kira. I know! head to channel 10 to see me demonstrate my power for you.

_**"Sochiro! hurry and get another tv!"**_

Sochiro bolted out of the room and grabbed a spare television in a conference room before bringing in to the meeting room and plugging it in.

"3...2... and one!"

And just as Kira had said the news anchor vanished in thin air.

"Now that you know that i'm Kira, ill tell you my goal. To wipe every criminal off the face of the planet! I want to create a world where no criminals exist! let that news reporter be a lesson for all. He has been charged with rape but deemed innocent in court, but I Kira, can tell who is innocent in this world or not."

Matsuda gasped

"He plans to take out every criminal?"

"I will be god of the new world!"

And as soon as he said that the news reporter vanished. But to L and Light they both saw him explode.

_**"... It seems that Kira has forced my hand. Matsuda, Yagami, Aizawai... put your hands on Wataris arm." **_

They all shared confused faces but they did as L instructed. Watari then fell backwards into the shadowy corner of the room pulling them all in as they fell into a dark and unfamiliar room.

"Welcome men, I am L."

As they heard a voice from the corner of the room, a hunched man with messy hair and bags beneath his eyes stepped out of the shadows. Still confused as to what had just happened they stared at L with wide eyed expressions

"I will explain everything."

**Authors Note: And that's it for today. I hope you guys enjoy the story, expect for a new chapter every 2-4 days. Make sure to review and ill see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 - An Invisible World

_Chapter 4 - An Invisible World_

"Take a seat."

The man they now knew as L himself pointed to a pair of sofas next to the wall. The trio after further inspection of the room concluded it was a hotel room. After the three took a seat, L sat in an awkward fashion. His legs were brought up to his chest and he was sitting in the chair using the balls of his feet, a fetal position.

"I'll begin with how Kira is killing his victims, and why I had not told the police force earlier. I needed people I can trust, and finally they snapped and lost faith in me... but you three didn't. I need people like you on my team. Now that I can trust you three, Kira has a power, a power known as a stand. And before I continue, do you have any questions about anything I have just said?"

Soichiro and Matsuda remained silent but Aizawa spoke up.

"So you planned this all out? From the beginning?"

"Correct. What i'm about to tell you must not be repeated to anyone outside of this room. No notes, nothing. All information spoken here remains in your head, understood?"

The three men nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good, now ill explain what a stand is. I myself... have a stand. A stand is a manifestation of the soul, an extension of the person themselves. one can awaken's their stand through various means, however less than .01 percent of the world have the ability to acquire a stand, even less know how to use one. One can acquire one through a strong will or desire to accomplish something. from my personal experiences only those with a strong will and soul can acquire a stand, meaning Kira will be very tricky to find, but none of the less I will find and send him to justice. Now Kira's stand... he has the ability to send his stand into the eye of his victim through photograph, video and i'm assuming in real time as well. This allows him to remotely kill his targets from anywhere in the world, making his stand especially dangerous. His stand however as you saw on the news, also now has the ability to mind control its victims. While you cannot see it, I can see his stand along with its ability, not making his victims disappear per se, but he explodes them, incinerating them entirely."

Matsuda drops his jaw in amazement and terror as Soichiro and Aizawa both are visibly sweating, now knowing the severity of the Kira case. But the three men,(yes, even Matsuda) quickly hid their fears and put on stoic faces. Soichiro spoke up.

"So L, what does yours and Wataris stands do?"

"My stands name is **Moody Blues**. And its power is to replay the events of humans in the past. And Watari's stand is **Silent Night**. it allows him teleportation through shadows he's already come into contact with, as he was able to bring you here. His stand wraps around his body like a blanket and anything touching it will also be brought through. Now, I will fix any disbelief you still may have by letting you see my stand pick things up like so."

The three looked at the table in front of them as the teapot they have previously saw sitting dormant on the table was now floating in the air and another invisible force placed 4 teacups for the men.

Aisawa, Soichiro and Matsuda watched in amazement as a world they had not known existed was right before their eyes

"First Aizawa, would you like some tea?"

Aizawa shook his head as he sighed

"Unfortunately I don't like to drink tea very much, i'm more of a coffee guy myself."

L suddenly looked at Watari.

"No problem Aizawa. Watari, if you would be as kind as to fetch our friend some of the worlds finest coffee?"

"As you wish L"

Watari then stepped into the shadows and not a minute later returned with a steaming hot mug of coffee. and handed it to Aizawa.

"T-thank you."

Aizawa was about to take a sip when L offered

"Sugar? Aizawa?"

"Yes please"

"Tell me when to stop."

L used moody blues to drop one, then two sugar cubes into Aizawa's coffee.

"Stop."

L almost dropped another cube into the coffee not expecting him to stop yet.

'Damn, I have to remember that not everyone is as fond of sugar as I am.'

Soichiro and Matsuda were fine to stick with tea with no sugar and L started to drop cube after cube into his tea as he continued talking.

"So, now that we have refreshments, its onto business. I have narrowed Kira's identity down to 167 individuals."

While they had not doubted L's Ability they couldn't help but gag on their drinks as they had not initially though that it had been that low.

"That's amazing L! Do you even need our help?!"

"I cant solve this case on my own, unfortunately. This case is the second time I have ever gone up against another stand user in a case, however this one is more problematic due to his stand being remotely controlled. I need help investigating, and i'm running low on time because Kira's power is only growing the more he comes accustomed to his stand. Its evolving. So please, lend me your faith and help me in this case."

"You don't need to ask L, we already told you we were serious."

"Good. Lets begin"

**46 days later**

Light was on his way home from the grocery store, and he was never one to question his instincts, but he could have sworn someone was tailing him ever since he left from the store.

'I have to make sure... Killer Queen!'

A man was passing Light and in that instant light sent killer queen into his eye.

'Killer Queen be careful... the one tailing me may be a stand user.'

**"Understood." **

As the man continued to walk killer queen caught a glimpse of a blond haired girl hiding in the ally peaking around the corner looking at light.

**"Light... its a woman."**

'Huh?'

Out of nowhere the girl looks into the mans eye and stares directly at killer queen.

**"Shit! She can see me!" **

The man, very confused as to why a beautiful girl got up close and personal in his face stopped walking.

'Killer Queen, return!'

And killer queen came back and visualized in lights left eye. Light turned around and stared at the girl, giving a stoic face but slightly cold eyes as he spoke.

"Meet me here tomorrow, I would like to have a talk with you."

The girl visibly blushed and nodded before running away embarrassed.

'She looks, familiar...'

**Exactly 24 hours later**

'It seems she's interested in me, but how did she know about Killer Queen? I may have to kill her if thinks go wrong, Misa Amane.'

Light had done some research and had found out that she was Misa Misa, a model. Light stood in the alleyway where she hid before, when he caught sight of a blond blur as he was tackled to the ground.

'Not Good! Killer Queen!'

"Wait! I mean no harm, I just wanted to thank you!"

The woman he now knew as Misa Amane was snuggling him on the floor crying tears into his jacket. Light was very confused, not often does he not know what the hell is going on but right now was one of those moments.

"Excuse me, you're making my jacket wet."

"Sorry!"

She quickly got off of light and looked into his eyes with a smile on her face.

'Now killer queen.'

killer queen leap into Misas eye.

"Explain yourself now, or die."

Misa terrified, but also expecting this kind of reaction spoke quickly.

"I just wanted to meet the man who killed my parents murderer."

Lights eyes widened as he heard those words but hardened once again as he asked a question.

"How did you know I was Kira?"

Misa smiled and explained.

"Ill tell you from the beginning. my parents were murdered by Okihoro Kansai, and 8 days ago you killed him. Ever since you're appearance on the news, I was secretly hoping you would strike justice upon him and you did! And I was filled with so much love for you and wanted to meet you so bad, it was then I noticed something shiny on my patio, an arrow."

Light narrowed his eyes and spoke up.

"It pierced you?"

"Yes, and it was then I got the power to read peoples minds with my stand, **Heart Atom**. My stand is my glasses."

She then pointed to her glasses that had a black frame and slightly pink tinted glass.

When I would look at people I could hear their thoughts, and two days ago I heard yours and finally found you!"

'Thats a relief... she's not an enemy.'

"Oh no! In fact I want to help you! You need to kill L correct?"

"Affirmative."

"I think my ability would come in handy wouldn't you think?"

"It would be dangerous Amane, but if you don't care about that then I would be very grateful if you helped me out."

"Then that's that! We're boyfriend and girlfriend now!"

"What? I never agreed to that."

"Come on! Please?"

"Fine... ill show you where I live... but don't get too clingy, and the boyfriend and girlfriend thing is just a cover up for what we're really up to."

Misa, although she put on a pout and looked sad, she was actually happy to just be pretending to be dating... for now.

Light smiled as he now had a new weapon to use against L.

'L, im getting closer and closer to you... I can feel it.'

**Authors Note: well, looks like things are going to get interesting. now this is where it kinda splits from cannon, because there will be no Raye Penber for two reasons, the first one ill tell you now, L doesn't want the F.B.I helping him with the investigation because if they found out he was a stand user they would relentlessly try to track him down even more so then they already are, That's why he needs people he can trust to help him in the Kira investigation. And as for why I just went with Matsuda, Aizawa and Soichiro is because, though there are Ukita, Mogi and Ide, this is my first story, and having too many characters is a little overwhelming, and we don't get to see them as much in Death note so that's why I will be excluding them. and these are the stand stats of Silent night, and Heart Atom.**

**Silent Night**

**Power-N/a ****Speed-N/a ****Range-S ****Precision-N/a ****Potential-E ****Durability-A**

**Heart Atom**

**Power-N/a ****Speed-N/a ****Range-C ****Precision-N/a ****Potential-A ****Durability-A**

**Well, make sure to review, and ill see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
